


Jackie Chan Adventures: Of Jades and Vipers

by a54321



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Panties, spank, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: So, this story is something of an AU for the Jackie Chan Adventures episode Attack of the J-Clones. This was done as an RP between myself and another person who wishes to remain anonymous.
Kudos: 5





	Jackie Chan Adventures: Of Jades and Vipers

**Jackie Chan Adventures: Of Jades and Vipers**

Jade Chan was officially in a good mood again.

Sneaking along with the rest of the J-Team to go after Bartholomew Chang had been half to help her friends and family bust the criminal and half because she REALLY wanted to see a clone of herself. She had been bummed out immensely when she saw the line up of the J-Team’s doppelgangers without a copy of herself.

But then, fully proving that she was 100% valued as part of the team, a clone of herself emerged! Apparently, even evil clones of her Uncle Jackie tried to keep her away from the fun for her own safety.

And now she was fighting her own evil clone!

She’d have to get acknowledged as part of the official team after this!

Though she had to admit, it was a little weird to see a copy of herself. Same short black hair, the same orange sweatshirt she usually wore with loose blue jeans. Gave her some creepy flashbacks to that time Shendu possessed her body while she was out of it.

_< i>Alright, let’s see if the knock off can stand up to the original.<i>_ she thought as her clone came running at her. Jade knew that stance though, she’d used it plenty of times while practicing. So, of course, she had no trouble turning to avoid it and letting her double hit the ground and stumble past her down onto her knees.

And then she noticed it, a plain white waistband riding up above her double’s jeans and an evil smile worthy of the time Shendu had control of her body spread onto the original’s face.

Rushing forward before the clone could get back up, Jade grabbed that waistband with both hands and gave her undies a pull while shouting, “Wedgienator!”

“GAAAHHH!” the clone’s eyes shot open wide as she shouted in pain as her undies were wedged up into her butt crack.

Now, Jade was quite good at a number things.

Stealth, thinking on the fly (to the point of outsmarting that pain in the butt Monkey King), even having potential as a martial artist like Uncle Jackie...

But bizarre as it might be to hear? Another noteworthy trait Jade was certainly known for was her skill in the art of tugging on the undergarments of whomever she deemed a suitable target.

At the moment, she was using that skill of hers to great effect, if her clone's reaction was anything to go by.

The clone’s eyes had bugged out and her mouth was open in what was now an almost silent cry of butt pain… Almost, because some remnants of that first shout were still getting out. “Aaagghhhh… You… you- OOAAGGHH!” She got loud again when the original gave those plain white granny panties another pull though.

“I… Own YOUR BUTT!” the real Jade taunted her as she yanked up even higher, audibly stretching her clone’s underwear further up towards her head.

“GAAAGGGHHAAAGGHHH!” Another interesting thing about Jade Chan was although she was frighteningly adept at GIVING wedgies, taking one was NOT something she had learned how to do. “HYYYAAAGGHHH, KNAAHHHCK IT AAAGGHHFFFF!” So, needless to say, the clone was in quite a bad position.

“Pfft, I guess knock offs just can’t measure up to the real thing.” the original Jade joked as she started to get those panties up over her copy’s head.

Of course, at the very least, the clone was likely just not as good at enduring pain, given the imperfections of the cloning process.

Still, either way, Jade was going to make sure she showed this knock off the price of what happened when you messed with the real deal.

So, inch by inch and more INCHES still, Jade pulled those panties up, making sure to never falter in her endeavor.

Soon enough, it was about that time. First, the clone felt her underwear's waistband brush past her forehead. Then, the clone's vision was filled with nothing but cotton, and THEN...

*SNAP*

"MMMMMPH!"

Her waistband was snapped right under her chin, leaving the clone blinded by her own panties. “EEHHHFFF EEE OOWWWFf UFF IIFFF!” she shouted while fumbling around blindly. Every step agitated her wedgie, meaning whines and groans from her. “Hyyrrgghh… Mmmyyrrgghh… Myyrrooowwww!”

The real Jade giggled as she watched this, amused by her clone’s failed attempts to grab at her.

However, the clone then started trying to pry her waistband off of her chin. “Ah ah ah, no dewedgieing for you.” Jade said as she stepped around behind her clone and pulled down her copy’s pants to fully exposed the plain white, stretched granny panties and wedgied butt.

Though Jade giggled at seeing her clone promptly trip and fall over, the girls was bothered by one thing she was noticing about her clone. “Okay, now I KNOW that the clone process messed up because there is no way that I have THAT much of a bubble butt.”

Well, Jade certainly wasn't wrong, her butt likely wouldn't be close to being that big and round. Especially considering the regular physical activity she's been having to do thanks to all the adventures she's gone on in conjunction to the martial arts training she's receiving under Jackie and Uncle.

Of course, there may have been a grain of truth to the butt shape, but that's a whole other ball game.

Still, regardless, Jade knew the perfect way to keep the clone from doing anything else while the rest of the J-Team were dealing with the other clones.

So, upon getting the clone's pants off, she immediately got to work...

Sitting on her clone’s back while the copy wiggled and squirmed, Jade began tying the legs of the pants around her copy’s legs, knotting them nice and tight around her doppleganger’s knees to ensure that the only way she’d be able to move was either bunny hopping (which she wouldn’t willingly do because it looked dumb) or by taking ridiculous mincing steps that she’d never get anywhere with.

“EEHH FUWWA EHHT OOO OR IIFFF!” the clone yelled through her panty mask, face bright red with embarrassment beneath the cotton.

Rolling her eyes as she had a fairly decent idea of what her copy said, Jade replied, “Yeah, yeah, you’ll get me. That’s what they all say.” Raising up her right hand, Jade commandingly said “Now zip it!” right before delivering a hard SMACK to clone Jade’s bubble butt, making the cheeks jiggle.

It also earned a loud “HYYYRRRGGH!” from the clone.

After that, of course, Jade proceeded to give another couple of smacks to drive home the point for the clone, making sure she got the message.

She then dragged the clone away to make sure she didn't interfere, that way the rest of the J-Team regrouped and planned the next phase of their plans without a hitch.

_Just you wait..._ growled the clone in her mind.

~

(About a month or so later)

Being detained by Section 13, clone Jade decided, officially sucked.

As a copy of Jade, even if evil, the clone had been amazed by the place. Naturally a fan of all things adventurous and dangerous, she had expected being in a secret government spy facility to be thrilling and interesting.

So, needless to say, she was more than a little disappointed to learn that she was just going to be sitting in a cell with the other clones until Section 13 could decide what could legally be done with sentient beings who had bad moral alignment but whose crimes were limited to identity theft, grand theft, conspiracy to commit these crimes, and assault but, as magically created beings, were naturally being kept a secret from the public.

“Uuuggghhh, can something cool PLEEEAASSSE happen already?!” the child whined while laying on her cot in the cell and kicking her legs petulantly.

“Well, I might have something in mind.” her cellmate, the Viper clone, said, wearing a similar orange jumpsuit to her own, just in a larger size.

"Yeah, what is it?" Clone Jade asked the stunningly attractive woman.

"Well... I seem to recall that a certain little girl got her 'panties in a twist' fighting with her double..." Clone Viper said.

"A-and what about it?" Clone Jade asked with an embarrassed blush, considering that Clone Viper was the only one of the clones who knew what had happened to her while fighting Jade. The reason, of course, being that she was the one to free the smaller clone, after finding her while trying to do a sneak attack on the original Viper.

"Well, first and foremost, I think I know how to work out some... Pent up frustration..." Clone Viper said with a fox-like grin, as she cracked her knuckles. "There's a second thing we can do... But I think I'll tell you AFTER I have a little fun..."

Clone Jade, getting off of the bed in excitement over the possibility of FINALLY getting some entertainment, asked, “Ooh, what is it?! Can’t I help?!”

“Heheha, oh, you certainly can.” Clone Viper said as she grinned at the smaller clone with a predatory expression. “I certainly appreciate your enthusiasm.”

“Uh, you know me, eheheh, always ready to help…” Jade said, feeling nervous under the woman’s gaze and slowly backing up against their cell’s back wall. “But uh, wh-what do you need me to do?”

“Well, since the original you had so much fun getting your little panties in such a twist, I thought I might try it out.” Clone Viper explained as she neared her target.

Paling, Jade’s clone exclaimed, “WHAT?!”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic… actually, do be so dramatic, it’ll make this more fun.” the Viper clone said before reaching out to grab the young clone… only for her to run between the woman’s legs.

“Nope, not happening!” Clone Jade exclaimed, only to be grabbed and lifted up by the back of her jumpsuit. “Ah, hey!” kicking her legs about and clawing at Viper’s hand, she shouted, “Let me go!”

While Clone Viper did find the clawing on her hand to be on the stinging side, it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle.

"Sure, keep doing that... Not like it's going to do you any good..." The attractive clone said, right before turning the smaller and younger clone so that her back was turned to Clone Viper while she was being dangled. After that, she used her free hand to immediately grab onto the seat of the smaller clone's jumpsuit and-

*RRRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPP*

Lo and behold, the smaller clone's undie clad butt was now nice and visible to the master thief, who casually threw the piece of fabric to the side. She wriggled her fingers mischievously, slowly but surely reaching forward more and more.

A blush spreading across her face at the exposure, Clone Jade kicked her legs and clawed at Clone Viper’s hand even more desperately now as she felt her panic rising. Teasingly, Clone Viper hooked just her index finger in the waistband of the younger clone’s plain white granny panties and pulled it back a ways before letting go so that it SNAAPED against the girl’s butt. “EEP!”

“Oh, now isn’t that just adorable?” the woman asked rhetorically, cupping her right cheek with her hand as she admired the comically freaked out, wide eyed expression on Clone Jade’s face. “You sure don’t handle this kind of stuff well, do you?” she asked while slowly reaching for those panties again, this time curling multiple fingers around the waistband.

“Shut up!” Clone Jade snapped. “I do to handle this stuff well. I’m JADE CHAN. I GIVE wedgies, I don’t ge- eeehhHHHOOWWCHIIEEE!” she shrieked as her panties were forcefully pulled up and back, driving them into her butt.

Letting her jumpsuit go, Clone Viper now allowed Clone Jade to hand off of her hand in a dangling wedgie, the young clone bent over so that her butt was showing in the wedgie.

"Correction, you're still just a COPY of Jade Chan... So, unlike her, you do get'em kiddo..." Clone Viper said, using a free hand to playfully ruffle the smaller clone's hair a bit.

"Quit it!" Clone Jade exclaimed, squirming in midair, to no avail as the woman kept her grip nice and strong on the waistband.

"Why should I? I've just gotten started~" Clone Viper said, all the while, musing over what to do next.

Those words sent a spike of terror through the small clone as a small, very scared smile appeared on her face. “H-hey, wai-wait a minute now. There’s no… n-no need to go any further. I’m sure we can talk this ou-OWT!” her attemptat reasoning her way out of this ended in a high pitched shout as she was given a bounce by her pants.

“There’s nothing to talk out though.” Clone Viper said casually, beginning to lightly swinging the Jade clone like a pendulum and making the girl whimper as this flossed her butt further. “After all, I’m not mad at you or anything. This is just a little fun and stress relief for me is all.”

“Myyyrrgghhh…” biting her bottom lip to try and contain the embarrassing sounds her chafing was pulling out of her, Clone Jade soon gave up on that to continue bargaining as the swinging motion began to really dig her panties into her buttocks, “But-OWt di-didn’t you-OOOHOW saying you had something for bo-AGH of us?!”

“Oh, don’t worry, we’ll get to that soon.” The Viper clone said as she switched from pendulum like swinging to a more yo-yo like set of motions.

Clone Jade became a slight blur of orange and white as Clone Viper played with her little human yo yo, finding the little girl's yelps and other little noises cute.

"Hmhmhm, I'm surprised the original version of me never did something like this while on the job. From the memories I have, at least the ones copied from her, she was a bit of a terror in middle school~" Clone Viper mused to herself casually as she bounced Clone Jade.

Now this, Clone Jade couldn't help but be a little surprised at.

“Real- OWCHIE!” the smaller clone’s attempt at asking for confirmation was ruined by her bouncing and her hands started frantically grasping at her butt to try and lessen her wedgie.

“Yes, real owchie.” The woman said mockingly as she nonchalantly continued to bounce the girl up and down by her panties.

Irritated by the mocking reply, Clone Jade started to let out a, “Grr- YEOW, AHOWWIIEEE, GYEEEP!” The already adorable attempt at intimidation was rendered even less possible to take seriously by her squeaks and yelps.

“Oh, I kid but really, I apparently flossed a LOT of buts back then… or, she did anyways.” Clone Viper finally confirmed. “Briefs and panties alike were her trophies. You’d think she would AT LEAST be pulling on Jade’s panties.” Sighing, she added, “But then she is a goody goody now. I’ll bet she’d do it if she had a good opportunity though.”

Well now, that certainly gave the younger clone ideas. “GAAAGGGHHK!” Though it was hard to focus on those ideas as the older clone proceeded to step up the yoyo wedgie by flinging the small girl forward before pulling her back in by her panties.

Clone Jade used that time to really think about what Clone Viper had said, and found that maybe, just MAYBE with a bit of planning, she might be able to get original Viper to do to original Jade what Clone Viper was doing to her right now!

Clone Viper, in the meantime, noticed that what she said had really struck a chord with Clone Jade.

_Good... Once I'm done, that should get her excited when I tell her about that 'second' thing to her..._

Of course, Clone Viper certainly wasn’t done yet, so that would have to wait. Upping her game now that all this wedgieing had stretched out the little clone’s panties more to the point of getting them rope-like, she began wrapping the under garments around her hands, a loop in the middle of the panties for her right wrist and a loop at the end of them for her left wrist.

This allowed her to pull the undergarments MUCH tauter, driving them hard into Clone Jade’s butt. “AIYYYYEEEEK, AAGGHHH, ARE YOU DAAGGHhOOWWW-NE YET?!”

“Not yet, I still have a big finish to do.” Thanks to the how well she had spread the undergarments between her hands, Clean Viper was now free to pull her hands out of the loops and begin tying the two parts together to lock in the wedgie. “There we go, a nice harsh wedgie for you to try and prove your skills by escaping.”

“Uuuuggghhh… not funny…” Clone Jade groaned out.

"Well, it certainly is from where I'm looking..." Clone Viper said, raising her eyebrows suggestively right before lifting Clone Jade up and having the thoroughly wedgied girl lay over her shoulder.

"Agh! Ngh!" The kid squirmed while over the woman's shoulder, trying to free herself from her bonds; "Y-you said something about a second thing... S-so, what exactly was it?!"

"Ah, nearly forgot about it for a moment there!" Clone Viper said with a chuckle.

Clone Jade pouted and growled at that remark.

“Oh, don’t go getting upset.” the older clone said while giving Clone Jade’s butt a nice pinch.

“EEP!” That, of course, only intensified the little clone’s squirming. “Staahhhhp iiit!” she begged, her little hands hitting at Clone Jade’s back.

“Alright, alright, I suppose I can stop playing with this bubble butt for now.” Clone Viper said before stopping the pinching which earned a sigh of relief… until the short clone realized what, exactly, the Viper clone had just said.

“Hey, I do NOT have a bubble butt!” Jade’s doppelganger insisted while stomping her foot.

Viper smirked at the young girl's reaction, right before recomposing herself.

"Anyway... The second thing... I think the answers to our little situation lie in the 'mystical', as it were..." Clone Viper said.

"Oh?" Clone Jade's face went from pouty to interested.

Clone Viper mentally fist pumped to herself, glad to see that the girl was now on board.

Though admittedly, the smol clone was also using one hand to try and pluck out her wedgie, a largely futile task due to how the panties had been knotted into place. Grinning at both this and the idea she had, Clone Viper began explaining that, “I can open this cell door but we both know that the guards would notice me getting out in a heartbeat.”

“Urgh!” Grimacing as she tried pulling harder to pull on her panties to get them out of her butt and only seemed to make her wedgie worse somehow, the Jade clone asked, “Yeah, so?”

“Well, if someone… smaller were to leave the cell, the guards might not notice for a while.” The woman said, watching as the young girl’s eyes widened as she started to understand. “Ah, now you’re getting it.”

“You want me to try sneaking out!” jade exclaimed, only for Viper’s hand to clamp over her mouth.

“Shush!, you can go blurting that out.” The thief chastised her, earning a nod from the girl.

Thinking about it, the plan was workable. She knew from her original’s memories that Jade kept spare clothes here at the Section 13 base, so she could swipe those and walk out easily enough if she could reach those clothes.

One question still remained though, “How does magic come into play though?”

“Well, that’s where the interesting part comes...” Clone Viper said; “See, you remember how Chang collaborated with that ‘anonymous dark chi wizard’ and used his magic to create us? Well... I managed to swipe a couple of things, just in case the old goat decided to turn on us...”.

Clone Jade grinned, finding this to be more and more interesting.

“Yeah, what did ya get?!” she asked, practically bouncing on her feet but then stopping as it aggravated her wedgie. “Owchie, uuugghhh, stupid undies!” she complained while using one hand to rub at her abused bottom.

Letting a short giggle that made the girl glare at her Clone Viper said, “A ritual for teleporting people for one… though only enough ingredients for one teleport. Aside from that, there’s also a spell book that eh had.”

“Oh, this is sounding… wait, one teleport.” Clone Jade asked.

“Mmhm, and with just a few strands of my hair once you get to the safehouse of mine, well, used to belong to the original me, you can use that little teleport to call me.” the thief explained to her, adding that, “After all, you’re going to need an adult with you if you want any chance at moving around freely once you’re out.” Leaning down and patting Clone Jade on the head, she said that, “You can also think of it as making us even for me getting you out of here.”

“And before you ask... I’ve already thought of a way we can keep from being recognized. A change of clothing, hair cuts,, a couple of spells from the book, and we should be able to keep a bit of a low profile out in public...” Clone Viper said.

“Nice!” Clone Jade with a toothy smile “You really thought this through!”

“When you’ve been a thief as long as the original Viper has, you tend to learn these things...”

“Making quick getaways were something that she had to do often after all.” the clone said with a confident grin. “And I’ve got ALL her skills.”

“Like how I’ve got all of jade’s wedgie skills.” the younger clone said, earning a quick laugh in the form of Viper’s clone exhaling through her nose wit ha mused look on her face. “What?”

“Kid, you’re standing here with the seat of your jumpsuit torn our with your butt flossed and your panties LITERALLY tied into a knot.” Clone Viper pointed out. “I think a few steps might have been skipped when you were made or something.”

“Grrr… That’s not fair! Do you see how much bigger than me you are?!” Clone Jade asked.

“And when the original you gave you a harsh taste of cotton with zero effort?” Clone Viper asked back smugly and tauntingly.

Clone Jade grumbled under her breath angrily, knowing full well that Clone Viper was absolutely right.

“Well don’t worry kid... You’ll get some payback one way or another...” Clone Viper said.

~

Later, Clone Viper went over the escape plan that was to occur, which included the shifts the guards would have and everything else that was important, no matter how minute.

This, of course, included directions to Viper’s old safe house, now Clone Viper’s safe house. Thankfully, it wasn’t TOO far but would still be a good mile and a half away from Section 13.

Further helping her accomplice, Clone Viper explained to not focus too much on fooling the guards or anyone else once she was dressed up in Jade’s clothes. Just get to walking, say hi and wave if anyone says anything, and claim that she’s in danger of being late for a Super Moose marathon if anyone tries striking up conversation.

“Have you got all that?” Clone Viper asked, her hands at work untying the knot that held Clone Jade’s panties in a wedgie so that she could move more easily.

“Mmhm, this’ll be a piece of- Oooohhh that’s sooo much better!” Clone Jade half moaned out as the wedgie’s knot was undone and Viper began gently plucking the girl’s panties out of her butt.

It took a moment before Clone Jade remembered Clone Viper’s question, proceeding to then just nod in understanding.

“Good...” Clone Viper said; “Now, what do you say we get ready?”

Clone Jade grinned at hearing this.

~

Soon, the plan was enacted, with Clone Jade following the directions Clone Viper gave her down to the letter.

None of the agents suspected even a single thing as the girl walked down the hall, all the while cackling in her head how easy it usually is for the original Jade to escape from Section 13.

And break into it for that matter. Evidently, government agents do NOT think highly of the capabilities of a little girl when keeping an eye out for trouble. _< i>Too bad for them.</i>_ Clone Jade thought as she stepped into the elevator leading up into the phone booth.

At that, she actually allowed herself an evil grin and short little “heheheheheh” while rubbing her hands together before hardening her expression and walking forward, mentally running down the directions to the safe house again.

Thankfully, it wasn’t anywhere near Uncle’s shop, so she felt safe in the knowledge that she wasn’t going anywhere that she would be recognized. Even better, it didn’t even seem to be in a bad neighborhood either.

Instead, the safehouse was, strangely enough, a closed down hair salon.

Blinking, Clone Jade remarked that, “Viper sure does know how to hide.” The little clone actually reread the address posted on the building to be sure that she was looking at the right place. Sure enough, she was.

It took some acrobatic maneuvering on her part, but she managed to get in through an air duct out behind the salon.

Clone Jade had to fight off the occasional spider webs and such as crawled through until she finally found her way inside the salon.

It was a rather comfy, vintage old place, like something from the 70's to 80's at least. It sort of reminded of her of when the original Jade had traveled back in time to when Jackie was just a kid.

“Not exactly a ritzy or posh palace like she’d probably want but I could see Viper laying low here.” Clone Jade noted as she began looking around for- “Ahah!” One back room entrance, take the stairs up to the second floor, and… “Woah!”

Clone Viper hadn’t been kidding about having already been prepared. If Clone Jade had to guess, the two of them only stayed in Section 13’s cells so long so that Clone Viper could learn the patterns of the guards and wait for them to become less paranoid about the clones.

The reason for that suspicion was because the summoning circle was already set up and drawn onto the floor. Seeing the spell book with a telltale bookmark in it, Jade rushed over to the office desk that it was on and snatched it up.

Seeing that the summoning spell was what was bookmarked, Clone jade got out the hairs she’d been given and started gathering up random ingredients that were stashed in a mini fridge to start the summoning.

Some of them were kinda old, given that it had likely been a long while since the original Viper had visited this place.

But, given that the spell didn't have specific notes on how old or fresh the ingredients had to actually be? It seemed that they would suffice for the spell.

Now that she'd gotten the ingredients though, now it was all a matter of the order of steps and how apply the ingredients.

“Alright, let’s see here…” Clone Jade said as her eyes read over the steps or summoning someone. “Mix all ingredients save from the DNA sample… spread in center of circle…. Light into fire…” she raised an eyebrow at that part but shrugged as she finished reading, “Toss person to be summoned’s DNA in thee flame and stand back. Okay, that seems easy enough.”

Following those steps, the reason why the words ‘stand back’ were included became clear when the small fire he tossed Clone Viper’s hair into suddenly expanded to fill up the whole summoning circle.

The heat and brightness of it made her turn away and shield her face. For a moment, she was worried that she’d messed up and set the whole place on fire.

But then the flames receded.

The circle was now one of ashes the person standing in the center of it was completely unharmed. Having arrived in a crouched position in her orange jumpsuit, Clone Viper stood up to her full height and, upon spotting her accomplice, uttered an appreciative, “Good work, kiddo.”

"All in a day's work!" Clone Jade said with wide grin.

Clone Viper ruffled the young clone's hair affectionately, looking around at the shop with a bit of a nostalgic expression on her face before looking at Clone Jade.

"So, have you found any spells you could use on the original Jade?" Clone Viper asked.

"Oh, not quite... But I have a feeling that whatever's in there, is something I'm gonna take so much joy in using..." Clone Jade said with a more devious grin, rubbing her hands together with glee.

Let out a short, little laugh of amusement at the little clone’s enthusiasm, Clone Viper said, “Do try and remember how wrong things go for the original Jade whenever she would play around with magic. I have plenty of memories of her Uncle Jackie telling Viper about her mystical mistakes.”

Memories of such mistakes floated to the surface of Clone Jade’s mind, from playing around with the growth spell to the time she made an army of herself that got out of control. Not to mention the Shadowkhan tattoo she gave herself…

She brushed off the concern though, going, “Pfft, big whoop. You said it yourself, I’m just a copy of her, so there’s no guarantee that I’ll have as a bad a luck.”

“Well, you’ve already proven yourself to be less competent than her.” Clone Viper noted, causing Clone Jade to turn towards her with an angry pout.

“I have NOT!” she insisted angrily.

“Your repeatedly flossed butt says otherwise.” Clone Viper countered. “How did the original even manage to tie you up with your own pants so easily?”

Clone Jade's silence and nervous expression was all that Clone Viper needed to know.

"Wow, must've been really bad..." Clone Viper chuckled.

"L-let's just see what's in the spell book..." Clone Jade said as she turned her attention to the book and started looking...

~

(Later, at Jade's school...)

The real Jade Chan was sitting at her desk with her head resting on her hand and her mind practically decaying due to how completely BORED she felt. Sighing as she tried not to fall asleep listening to a lecture on the signing of the declaration of Independence and its significance, the Asian girl quietly muttered, “This is so dumb.”

For some reason, the American revolution had been covered in every history class she had been in since she reached the grade where those classes started. As such, she couldn’t even say that she was learning much of anything new right now.

*BRIIIINNGIIIINNNNG*

The bell ringing for recess very nearly made her jump for joy.

Students already began standing up and exiting the room as the teacher was saying how they would finish the lecture after recess.

Exiting the room with hurried steps as she followed her classmates out to the playground, Jade breathed in the fresh air and sighed happily. “Just what I needed.”

As far as Jade was concerned, recess should be the only thing that school consisted of. It was unfortunate that this would never happen of course, but any kid her age could dream.

Still, at the least she'd get some time to herself-

"But I'm telling the truth Frankie, really!" a meek and dorky boy's voice said timidly.

"You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for your excuses?!" Asked another boy's voice, this one more aggressive.

"I really gotta stop jinxing myself..." Jade muttered to herself.

Admittedly, what she heard wasn’t necessarily a bad thing for her. She enjoyed excitement and trouble, and what she heard certainly sounded like both.

So, hopping down the steps onto the playground, she followed the voices she’d heard back and to the right into the corner where the playground’s fence met with the school building itself. And wouldn’t you know it, she found trouble… not too much excitement though.

Hist fists clenched around the collar of a scrawny blonde boy’s shirt, Frankie (a brunette kid with a little more muscle development than most boys his age) held the short and clearly scared by up against the wall, angrily saying that, “I told you not to rat me out and then what happens when I get home?”

“Y-your mom knows…” the blonde answered frightfully.

_< i>Okay, time to take care of this.</i>_ Jade thought as she walked up behind the bully, her fingers wiggling with excitement as she reached for the back of his pants…

Jade grinned mischievously as her fingers sneakily gripped onto the waistband of Frankie's briefs (which she could tell by the feel of it).

She then positioned herself in a way where she wasn't directly behind the boy while still gripping the waistband, but her foot was near one of the heels of the boy's shoes so that she could properly trip him up.

Upon seeing that everything was nice and set up properly, Jade then exclaimed something that any boy unlucky enough to hear would be too late to stop...

"WEDGIENATOR!"

“GYAHHOWW!” was the sound that followed that, this time coming from Frankie as he was lifted up onto his tiptoes by his tighty whities before Jade quickly tripped him, resulted her holding him by his undies as he dangled horizontally off of the ground in a wedgie. “Aaagghhoowwww!”

“Hey there,” Jade began saying to the boy she just rescued from Frankie, giving the smaller kid a smile, “don’t mind me, I’m just having a little fun with your bully.”

“Chan!” said bully exclaimed as he kicked his legs about frantically and tried to grab at the ground with his hands. “Put me, urghow, down n-OWWW!” His demand turned into a high-pitched cry as jade bounced him by his underwear.

“Hmmm…” Jade said, lifting her shoulder as she pretended to think about it, “nah, I’m I the mod for some fun and your boy panties look like they’ll make for a great toy.”

"THEY'RE NOT PANTIES!"

"Sure, and you don't have a bowling ball for a butt..." Jade teased as she immediately then slammed Frankie to the ground and got on top of him. "Say, wanna see how stretchy your undies are?"

Frankie's pupils shrank, unable to do much to prevent what was coming next, other than clenching his cheeks.

"Uh uh! No clenching your butt!" Jade smacked him on the left cheek, making sure he unclenched right before adjusting her grip and immediately giving yet another good tug.

With the underhand grip that she was using, it was easy for her to stretch and rocket those briefs straight up his (admittedly kind of large) butt and floss those cheeks. “NYEEEEHHEEEOOOWWWIIIEEE!” Frankie cried out, his hips lifting up both because of the pull and his own efforts to lessen the wedgie as he arced his back.

“Aw, thanks, so nice of you to lift your butt up to give me a better viw.” Jade etased him, making the boy blush before she then turned to the blonde he had been threatening. “Hey, wanan tug down his pants and havea look at these cheek of his?”

“Don’t you da-AAAGGHH!” Frankie’s attempt at scaring the boy was ruined by his briefs getting another painful yank.

“Ignore anything he threatens you with.” Jade said to the blonde reassuringly. “So, wanna help me get his pants down?”

Looking at her with a joyful and relieved smile, he enthusiastically replied with, “Sure!”

Before Frankie could even attempt to try and dissuade him again?

He found himself feeling a breeze on his bared butt cheeks as Jade kept him pinned down, her grip on the waistband never faltering.

"So, tell me Frankie... Is picking on kids really worth being forced to taste cotton for a week?" Jade asked him with a cheeky grin as she pulled the briefs side to side.

"Lemme go!"

“Sorry but that’s not an answer to my question.” Jade replied tauntingly as she gave an extra pull to the left.

“AGHK, AHHOOWWW! Okay, okaayyeee, it’s naahht!” For a moment, Jade stopped pulling to the left… and ten she pulled hard to the right. “Gaaahhoooowwww!”

“Now tell blondie here that you’re sorry.” Jade ordered, roughly jerking left again and then straight up to lift the briefs up to her own chin.

“Gaagghh, nyyrrgghhh, I’m soorrryyyeeee!” Frankie squealed out.

“Now ask him to slap your butt.” Jade instructed the bully, earning a laugh from the blonde kid.

“WHAT?!” The answer Frankie got was another pull on his tighty whities as jade lifted them u pa few inches higher this time. “NYYEEEEE! Pleassse slap my butt!”

Not saying no to this opportunity, the blonde boy grinned cheekily as he said, “Well, you asked for it.” raising up his hand, he brought it down swiftly on the bully’s butt, making those cheeks wobble as a SMACK was a heard.

The squeal that came out of Frankie's mouth was nothing short of priceless, as Jade and the blonde boy could mutually agree on.

Naturally, they made sure that the bully had gotten a good flossing while also on the receiving end of a paddling, his cheeks turning pink and his taste buds oddly detecting a hint of cotton.

*Smack*

*Wedge*

*Smack*

*Wedge*

As this round of bully butt busting continue, we, dear readers, begin to pan out. Suddenly, the scene is now being watched through the view of a wavy circle that has green edges. And we aren’t the only ones seeing the moment like this.

“I have to say, she is impressive for a kid.” Clone Viper (now dressed in a casual pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top) remarked while watching through the magical window Clone jade had managed to open in their safehouse.

Said clone girl scoffed, turned her head away while muttering, “Eh, she’s alright.”

“Oh, is someone jealous?” Clone Viper asked while leaning her head closer to the girl.

“I am NOT!” Clone Jade insisted. “What would I even have to be jealous of, huh? You think the real Jade could have made this?” She gestured at their magical viewing screen.

“…Honestly, not sure.” The woman said with a shrug before asking, “What exactly IS this anyway?”

“The book said that it’s a magic mirror spell for viewing your body at any angle.” Clone Jade explained. “But since Jade IS me, I figured that I could use it to watch her too.”

"Interesting loophole..." Clone Viper said with a grin; "I'll have to try that spell sometime..."

Clone Jade stared at the original version of herself, a bit nervous considering what had happened to her from a month ago, though she didn’t show it.

She managed that by focusing on thoughts of revenge and uttering, “And anyways, you think THIS is impressive?” She gestured at the original Jade’s actions.

“For her age, yes.” Clone Viper answered.

“Pfft, get ready to have your mind blown then.” Clone Jade said. “Because I’m gonna teach her butt a lesson it’ll never forget!”

“really, you didn’t get enough cotton in your butt last time/” Clone Viper asked with a teasing smirk.

“Grrr, this time’ll be different!” Turning the pages in the spell book, the child began searching for a good spell to unleash on her counterpart. “there’s gotta be something in here that’ll let me turn her panties into a torture device.”

Page by page she searched for something, anything that she could use...

Unfortunately, it seemed that dark chi wizards were mainly unfamiliar with the concept of a wedgie, much less how one would use dark chi to even give one...

Although... That didn't mean she couldn't find a spell that, while not designed for wedgies, could still be used for them regardless.

Soon, she came upon some fabric-based spells... Perhaps these could help!

“Alright, let’s see what we got here.” the evil little clone said with an eager grin as she looked through the pages. “Fabric color alternation, no. Clothing reinforcement. Huh?” Reading the passage more thoroughly, she read that it was used to strengthen one’s clothing. “Maybe useful for me later but no.”

Taking a seat on the couch as she started reading things more thoroughly with the magical viewing screen still in front of her, the Jade clone’s short attention span was only kept on the book by desire for revenge for the humiliation and butt pain she’d been put through.

At least though, she found something that sounded useful. “A fabric destroyer… Breaks apart threads and causes garments to rapidly fall apart…” Glancing up from the book and looking at her double again, Clone Jade’s eyes focused on the girl’s pants.

Looking at the book again, she checked the requirements.

For a moment, she grimaced as she read that it requires a direct line of sight. Then she looked at the viewer again. “Hey, Vipe, you think this counts as line of sight?”

“I don’t see why not...” Clone Viper said as she looked at the line of sight carefully.

Clone Jade grinned at this, before she looked at the incantation she’d need to recite for the spell to work properly.

Making sure that she had the pronunciations down with a couple of practice speak throughs of it, Clone Jade began chanting, “Qǔxiāo bǎng dìng xiànchéng. Qǔxiāo bǎng dìng xiànchéng. Qǔxiāo bǎng dìng xiànchéng!”

With her shout on the last recital, a green aura of energy was projected into the viewers, through which Clone jade could now see that (in the time she’d spent reading through the book) recess had ended and the students were headed back to class.

And the spell she had just fired made its way right to Jade’s baggy jeans!

Grinning and fist pumping, Clone Jade exclaimed, “Yes! This is gonna be SO good. I hope she’s wearing some of her Super Moose panties!”

Raising an eyebrow at her accomplice, Clone Viper asked, “Her what?”

Clone Jade was about to repeat herself to the older clone. Emphasis on 'was', and for a good reason.

Clone Jade's eyes widened in realization at what she was about to imply, her mouth hanging open in the most priceless way possible.

"You actually wear Super Moose panties?" Clone Viper raised an eyebrow with a grin on her face.

"Uhhhh, noooooo?" Clone Jade said with a meek little grin, looking away to face the original Jade, hoping she could take her mind off of the embarrassment she inflicted on herself.

And she seemed to be in luck in that regard!

Starting at her ankles, Jade’s baggy jeans started more or less unraveling. The fabric, once held tightly together, became looser as threads started falling off not jus one by one but many by many. Inside of thirty seconds, those pants became shorts as the denim only reached down to her knees.

The girl’s head tilted a bit as she noticed a slight breeze on her legs but, with how tightly packed in with her classmates she was as they funneled back inside, she couldn’t look down and brushed off the feeling.

Slowly, inch by inch, more and more of Jade’s panties became visible.

First, the red trim that was around the leg holes and waistband. Then, the blue that made up most of them. Finally, just as the group of students began dispersing apart in the classroom to get to their seats, the yellow moose garbed in blue printed right on the center of the seat of those panties became fully visible.

“Heheh, hey, check it out, it’s Super Moose!” one boy declared while pointing at Jade’s backside just as she reached her desk.

Not yet sitting and unaware of her pantslessness, Jade grew excited at the mention of her favorite character and asked, “What, where?!”

"You're wearing him!" The boy said with a laugh.

At first, Jade was rather confused at what the boy was talking about as she sat at her desk. But then, she remembered feeling a sort of draft for some odd reason or another. Then, her pupils shrank as realization started creeping in.

Nervously and yet slowly, she shifted a bit in her seat so that she could look down at herself from the waist down.

Her face then turned white.

_< i>MY PANTS ARE GONE!</i>_ was what the girl screamed in her head as she finally understood what the boy was talking about and the shear shock that she felt at the moment was expressed outwardly in one loud, “AAHHH!”

In her panic, she ended up trying to recoil backwards but, since she was seated, this resulted in her toppling over her chair and falling onto the ground with a grunt as her classmates started to laugh.

“Hehehehahaha, nice underoos you’ve got there!”

“My little sister doesn’t even wear stuff like that!”

“Isn’t she supposed to be a tough girl?”

“Not, heheh, not with panties like those.”

“Is it just me or, hehahahehe, does she have a bubble butt?”

“Oh, she DEFINITELY does!”

Her face going from pale white with horror to increasingly pink with embarrassment, Jade scrambled up onto her feet while trying to tug down her sweatshirt to cover her underoos.

Seeing the girl's clear distress and anxiety, Miss Hartman immediately jumped into action.

"Children, stop this right now!" The teacher said, though it seemed due to Jade's classmates were a bit too invested in their mockery listen.

As glad as Jade might've been to have someone defending her, she was too incredibly embarrassed to dwell on that, and instead rushed out of the classroom in an attempt to hide her shame.

_How did I even lose my pants?!_ she thought to herself.

Her mind was racing as she tried to run back over what had been happening around the time she’d felt that breeze. She couldn’t think of anything suspicious that she’d felt other than said breeze though. “What is this, more magic stuff?” she asked herself while fearfully ducking through hallways. “Since when do any of the villains target ME first?! and with something like THIS?!”

Shaking her head, she tried getting her priorities in line.

“Okay, hide my undies first, worry about possible villains later.” Taking some deep breaths as she tried to think of a way to reclaim some of her modesty, she remembered, “The lost and found!” Her bright expression at that realization lasted for about three seconds before she remembered, “The lost and found…”

Now she looked more downcast.

The only unclaimed clothes in the lost and found were clothes that the kids DID NOT WANT to find. But still… “Beats walking around in my underoos.” With a sigh, she tugged down on her sweatshirt again and began making her way there when, going on the route she’d come in from recess on, she noticed something on the ground that caught her attention. “Hmm? What this?”

Crouching down, she plucked up a long, unraveled thread of what appeared to be... denim?

“Wait, are these… my jeans?” Suddenly, she had the mental image of her pants unraveling as a result of a loose thread from them catching on something and scowled as her red face got even redder. “What is this, a cartoon show?!”

Rather than answer that fourth wall breaking question, let’s instead leave her to play detective for a while.

~

Clone Jade, in the meantime, was snickering to herself while at the safe house, enjoying the spectacle going on in front of her.

Oh, the LOOK on the original’s face? Simply, and yet elegantly priceless!

“Hehehahaha, ohohhaha man, did you see that?!” Clone Jade asked Viper’s doppelganger while clutching her sides and laying sideways o the couch due to all her laughter.

“Mmhm,” the woman responded with an approving grin, “you did good work with that little spell. After the little show she just gave her class, I think your original is gonna be getting a LOT of teasing.”

“Oh, heha, oh, I hope so, hehehe…” the younger clone said while giggling and taking heavy breaths to try and calm herself down.

“With panties like hers, I KNOW that your hopes are gonna be happening.” Clone Viper assured her before her grin became a little more mischievous. “Speaking of those panties though, I’m not sure I believe what you said earlier about not wearing them yourself.”

Her laughter having already mostly calmed down, it stopped with a final “Ehah…” as the young clone gained a slight blush and said, “Don’t- Don’t be ridiculous, those are for dumb babies.”

“Oh, so when you were going through your original’s spare clothes at Section 13 and got to her underwear, you didn’t pick out any Super Moose panties for yourself?” Clone Viper asked while beginning to lean over her accomplice partner the couch.

“O-of course I didn’t…” Clone Jade was looking increasingly nervous now and started trying to crawl back to the other side of the couch for an escape.

“Ah ah ahhhh~” Clone Viper stopped Clone Jade dead in her tracks with a couple of fingers hooked into her pants. “I think you’re hiding something yourself there. Let’s see what it is~”

And like that, Clone Viper then used her entire hand to pull Clone Jade over to her by her pants, keeping her pinned down onto her lap with one arm on the girl’s back.

While the smaller girl was squirming around, Clone Viper was right at work, slowly but surely using a free hand to pull her pants all the way off, revealing that Clone Jade, indeed, was wearing exactly what the woman had expected.

“So,” Clone Viper began while tracing a finger over the seat of those Super Moose panties, making the younger clone shiver, “these are for dumb babies, are they?”

“The-they were all she had!” Clone Jade lied weakly with her face getting pinker and pinker. something that the master thief holding her in place easily picked up on while tracing her finger up to the girl’s waistband and hooking the digit onto the elastic. “Hey, don’t even THINK about it!”

“Think about what?” Clone Viper asked while teasingly lifting up the waistband high enough that she started to meet actual resistance, causing Clone Jade to squirm even harder in her lap.

“You know wha-” *SNAP* “AIYEE!” The release of the clone’s waistband caused it to snap against her butt, causing Clone Jade to yelp due to both the surprise and sting.

“I honestly don’t know what you mean.” Clone Viper lied while keeping the Jade clone pinned on her lap. “But do you REALLY expect me to believe that Jade ONLY keeps Super Moose panties stashed at Section 13? I’ll bet she had plenty of plain ones you could have chosen, didn’t she?”

"W-well, when you put it like that, I guess that would make sense!" Clone Jade said as she squirmed on Clone Viper's lap, her toes curling anxiously as she tried to think of something else to dissuade her.

"Ah, so you DO admit to fibbing..." Clone Viper said with a chuckle.

"No, wait, I didn't! I honestly!" Clone Jade said, her voice now panicky.

"Hmhmhm, a little too late..." Clone Viper said, teasingly playing with the waistband of the panties.

Feeling her waistband getting tugged up so tauntingly like that caused Clone jade to start clenching up her butt cheeks as she thought _< i>Please don’t wedgie me, please don’t wedgie me, please don’t wedgie me…!</i>_ over and over again. She didn’t think her pride could handle it.

“Ah ah ah,” Viper’s clone began scolding her, the waistband still teasingly lifted straight up by several inches to bare the smaller clone’s butt crack, “what was it your double said to that boy again?” she asked rhetorically before pretending to realize it. “Oh, that’s right, no clenching your butt.”

“But-”

SMACK!

“UGHOWWW!” A solid spank delivered to Clone Jade’s bubble butt, making her buns jiggle in the process, and the resulting sign it caused got the thief’s point across. “Okay, okay!” Clone Jade said while reluctantly unclenching her butt cheeks.

“Much better...” Clone Viper said, waiting for the cheeks to stop jiggling.

She then lowered her hand down like a spider descending from its web, fingers curled in anticipation.

Soon enough, the hand gripped onto the waistband of the panties with Clone Viper grinning excitedly.

“Oh, and what else did your double say? I believe it was RIGHT before she gave his underwear a good tugging...”

“Uuhhh… I-I don’t know…” Clone Jade lied, dreading the word that would come. It was a testament to her willpower that she managed to keep her buttocks unclenched while trembling.

“Hmmm, let’s see now. I know it was something catchy. Oh, it’s right on the tip of my tongue.” The thief said, drawing this out and causing Clone Jade to sweat nervously. “Ah, wait, now I remember.” Fingers gripping the Jade clone’s waistband just a little tighter now, Clone Viper gave the panties a strong and fast pull straight up while shouting, “WEDGIENATOR!"

“GAAAHHH, AHHOOOWWOOWWIIIEEE _!” <i>This is SO much worse than when the original me did it!</i>_ Clone Jade thought as her Super Moose panties were wedged deep into her backside, her panties now a good five or seven inches longer as her accomplice held them taut. “UUURRGGHHHH… MEEERRRCCCYYYYYEEE!”

“Aw, why?” Clone Viper asked tauntingly. “Can your bubble butt not handle a little bit of panty pulling?”

“I- EEEEEE- DO-AGGHHHH-NAAAAAAAAUGHT!” Clone Jade said, trying her hardest to get herself free from the older and bigger clone’s hand.

“Honestly, why do you feel the need to dig that hole with your lying? That last one was a whopper if I ever heard one...” Clone Viper said with a chuckle, right before she decided to do a classic type of wedgie...

With a single stretch that went over Clone Jade’s head?

*Snap*

“MMMMMMPH!”

Just like when the clone had fought her original, her panties were now completely over her head and snapped under her chin. “There we go,” Clone Viper said, “now you can’t let out anymore of those silly little lies.”

“ERRR AAHHT EEYYSSHHH!” Clone Jade wrongly insisted, her butt cheeks now clenching tightly around the cotton material that had so deeply invaded them.

“Yes, they are.” Viper’s clone said as she gestured at the magic viewing screen where the original Jade was currently sneaking into the lost and found room. “Your original’s classmates outright said that SHE has a bubble butt and YOU look just like her. So, ergo, you have a bubble butt.”

“OOH AAHHT!” Jade’s clone angrily insisted, only for her bottom to receive another painful SLAP. “AAARRGGHHAAAHHOOOOWWW!”

Head shaking, Clone Viper said, “Cling to denial all you want, it won’t change how much these buttocks are jiggling right now.”

For once, Jade was glad to have an atomic wedgie at that moment, since her face was concealed.

After all, she didn't want to have Viper see her blushing, which would only pretty much cement the fact that Viper was correct on how much of a bubble butt she's got.

"Fun as this is, I think the original Viper needs to rediscover her love for giving wedgies. I can't be the only Viper to enjoy this kind of thing after all..." She mused, drumming her fingers on the girl's butt cheeks in thought; "Hmm... Perhaps there's a little something in that spell book we could use..."

Jade’s clone shivered as she felt those fingers drumming on her bottom. However, a feeling of curiosity appeared in her at her accomplice’s words as she remembered her earlier thought that she might be able to get her original wedgied by Viper.

“UUGGHHSSSHH, EEYYEEE OHINIAL!” Clone Jade suggested.

Viper’s clone just blinked though. “Okay, time to get this panty mask off of your mouth. Even I couldn’t understand that.” And true to her word, she did just that, slipping a finger under the waistband and lifting it off of the girl’s chin.

Clone Jade EXPECTED for the atomic wedgie to end, however, Clone Viper simply hooked the waistband on her NOSE instead. “Uuurrgghhh, let me-EE out of thiiissss!” the girl hissed out, wanting the chafing in the crack to end.

“No, I think you could stand to send some more time in this wedgie.” Clone Viper said, her fingers getting back to drumming against the girl’s butt cheeks. “I do want to know what you were suggesting though.”

"Well... What if we found a spell that, doesn't exactly mind control Viper, but just... Well... Nudges her in the right direction?" asked Clone Jade.

"Oh?" Clone Viper asked with a raised eyebrow; "Well, this is interesting... Continue..."

"Heh... Maybe we could just remind Viper of all the fun times she had in middle school... Maybe, she could use those memories to... Oh, I don't know... Maybe help her unwind?"

“So, a sort of... I don’t know, memory lane type spell?” Clone Viper asked.

Jade’s clone nodded but quickly regretted that since it aggravated her wedgie. “Nyygghhh… yeah, something like that. I’m sure I could find one in the book.”

“Hhhmmm… Alright, I like this plan.” And like that, Clone Viper gripped her accomplices waistband again, this time pulling it off of the clone’s nose, letting the waistband just snap onto her foreehad.

The small clone immediately took a breath of relief at that. “Ooohh thank GOD that’s over!” she said, reaching up to pull her wedgie off of her head (a much more manageable task), only to have her hands slapped away from it. “ow, hey, what gives?”

“I’m nice enough to let you out of the FULL atomic,” Clone Viper told her, “but those underoos are staying wedged in until you find a spell that can help us.” she told jade’s clone while setting the girl in the spot beside her and handing her the book.

“Oh, come ON!” The smol clone glared at the thief but the woman didn’t react.

“Better get to reading.” Viper’s clone said, grinning in amusement as the girl huffed before digging in the book once again. The thief, meanwhile, focused back on the viewer, where Jade could now be seen searching through the lost and found bin for something to replace her pants with…

"Jacket... Jacket..."

Jade's face had a bit of a bored expression, with a hint of annoyance as she searched for what she needed, though with little luck.

There were a couple of items that she hadn't expected to find in this box, such as socks and, of all things, a swimsuit, but it seemed to mainly just consist of jackets.

That is, until she found what she was both looking for and yet wasn't at the same time...

A pair of rather tight looking shorts.

Considering that the alternative was going back to class in her Super Moose underoos, these SHOULD seem like a miracle but, well…

For one thing, they were an obnoxiously bright yellow. For a second, they were short enough that she could that they wouldn’t even reach her knees! N summary they would look ridiculous on her when combined with her orange sweatshirt.

However, then she glanced down at her underoos and grimaced. “Any thing beats running around in Super Moose undies for the rest of the day.” Just the thought of doing that got her blush to return.

Removing her shoes, Jade stepped into the shorts and began pulling them up her legs… and ran into a problem when they reached her butt…

Well, it wasn't just that they reached her butt per say... In fact, not only did they reach her butt? But it reached RIGHT into it!

"HNGH!"

Jade's face twisted in a rather comical fashion, the feeling of the tightness causing her to reach back and pluck the shorts out of her crack.

Poor girl was now realizing what the majority of superheroes, professional wrestlers, and ballerinas more than likely go through on a daily basis wearing their outfits.

"I-it's okay... J-just gotta... Ngh... Suck it up... Is all..." She said in a pained voice.

She tried putting on a brave face to cover it off but it came off as more of an embarrassed, nervous grin. Taking a breath, she told herself that, “This’ll, uugghh.. be no pro-agh-blem…” She hadn’t even moved yet and these things were already riding up her butt again.

A she reached a hand back to start digging out the natural wedgie once again, she turned to the left and happened to catch sight of the clock and grimaced hard.

“Crud, I really need to get back to class before I get in actual trouble.” And so, for the first time in her life, Jade Chan actually started hurrying to class… and was immediately rewarded with her new shorts riding up even harder with every step she took. “Aaaaghhh… owowowow… Ughh, no wonder someone lost the-EESSE!”

Naturally, however, rather than carefully walking to try and reduce the amount of material riding up her bum, Jade simply attempted to power on through so that she wouldn't be late for class.

It would be a very arduous, very rugburn filled task for her to undertake, but she'd be willing to put up with it!

~

Later, she managed to arrive at class, where she had heard that not only was Miss Hartman able to get the entire class to settle down to a degree, but she was currently chewing them out for the way they had reacted to Jade's... Pants situation.

“…and no, I don’t care if her pants just seem to completely vanish into thin air!” the woman sternly and harshly told her students. “There’s a way to handle these moments and that was certainly-”

“Hey Miss Hartman, sorry from running off like that.” Jade interrupted as she returned to the room and tried to sound casual about things, a slight blush was still on her face though.

A breath of relief escaping her at the sound of Jade’s voice confirming that the student was fine, the woman began turning towards her student and saying, “Ah, Miss Chan, good to have you… back…” Miss Hartman was a nice woman and a good teacher. She legitimately cared about the wellbeing of her students.

However, even SHE had to put a hand over her mouth and was forced to start holding back laughter (her body visibly shaking with it) at the sight of Jade Chan in those ridiculously tight yellow shorts that only went halfway down her thighs.

Poor Miss Hartman was doing her best to try and contain herself to the best of her ability and serve as a good example for her students.

The students on the over hand? Well...

Suffice to say, they were just gob smacked by what they were seeing.

They thought that just her in her panties was sufficient enough, but no...

Apparently in her attempt to cover her shame and try to end the mockery she was getting, it somehow managed to turn into a simultaneous nosedive and skyrocketing situation for her at the exact same time!

For the majority of the time, the class was silent... Until one boy decided to say something that is.

“Heh, I guess Jade decided to give HERSELF a wedgie for once.” he said while pointing a finger at her butt. “Just, hahaheha, just look at how much those things are riding up on her!” And like that, the silence was broken as the classroom erupted into a roaring wave of laughter along with the boy.

“HEY! Quit laughing!” Jade exclaimed, her face getting increasingly pink and her fists

“Jacob! That, hehaha, that really wasn’t appro…appropriate…!” Miss Hartman struggled to shout as he fought to contain as much of her laughter as she could. Some of it still escaping.

“Oh, come ON!” Jade whined at seeing that even the TEACHER was letting out some laughs now. “They’re not THAT bad!” she said while gesturing at her shorts.

“Can you even walk in those with, hehehaha, chafing your butt?!” one laughing girl asked.

Well, what the first boy said wasn't exactly incorrect However, we already leaned on the fourth wall already, we're not going into that.

"Well I managed to get here just fine, didn't I?! Let's see you try it!" Jade replied to the girl with an annoyed look.

This surprisingly actually shut the girl up effectively, who of course had a sheepish expression on her face while trying her best to pretend that she didn't just get schooled by Jade.

Still, it was clearly not exactly going to stop the rest of the taunting that'd soon follow.

It didn’t help that, as she started walking back to her desk, her shorts were visibly riding up on her and she could keep from wincing with each step. _< i>Don’t squeak, don’t you DARE or grunt!</i> _she told herself, not wanting to give away any more signs of how bad her wedgie was.

“Geez, look at those things riding up on her.” the previously schooled girl said to the boy next to her.

“I know, heheh, I can totally see every inch of her bubble but now.” the boy said.

Jade’s face got even pinker to that as she thought, _< i>I do NOT have a bubble butt! And quit looking at it, you perv!</i>_

“Man, look at her face! Those shorts must be killing her butt.” another girl said.

-

Back with the clone, the Viper double was clutching her sides with laughter right now. “Hehehahahaha, oh this, hahahaha, of this is too good!”

Even with her underoos still wedged into her crack as she read through the spell book, Clone Jade had to agree.

Thankfully Clone Viper had the foresight to adjust the waistband of Clone Jade's panties so that she'd be able to see properly (via, hooking it to her forehead).

Unfortunately though, even with that, it was fairly difficult having to search for the proper spell that fit the sort of criteria needed to use on the original Viper.

Still, Clone Jade persisted in her endeavor, even with the atomic wedgie digging into her butt.

Strangely, this book had a LOT of spells that were meant to be used one one’s self. _< i>I mean, I guess it kinda makes sense since Yip didn’t seem capable of doing that much more than making clones but still, you’d think he would have gotten variety in here.</i>_

In the mind section, there were a number of spells for helping to speed up learning, share knowledge, project your thoughts…

_< i>Wait a minute… share knowledge?</i>_ That spell seemed a little different to the Jade clone. Well, until she actually read it anyways. Evidently, it was mainly used to update the clone’s knowledge of the original by sharing things that one had learned with the other.

Clone Jade wondered though, if she were to have clone Viper focus on memories of wedgie giving and used the spell to share them with the original, would that do the trick?

Wiggling her butt against the seat and groaning with a desire to remove her atomic wedgie (as well as pull up herp ants again) already, the smol clone decided that it was worth a shit and said, “Vipe, I think, agh, I found a spell we can use. Can I undo my wedgie now?”

“First, I wanna hear this spell.” Clone Viper said and then gave her smol accomplice a taunting smirk as she added that, “Also, geeks don’t get to remove their own wedgies. You have to ask nicely for ME to remove your wedgie, plucking and all.”

"Not a geek..." Muttered Clone Jade, biting her lip from the chaffing of the wedgie; "W-well... There's this one spell I found... It's not quite what I was looking for... But, I think it might do the trick, though we'll need to make sure that the other Viper's within our line of sight for the spell to work."

"Oho, I'm liking where this is going..." Clone Viper grinned.

And like that, Clone Jade explained the details of the spell and how they could possibly use it on the original Viper.

“Hhhmmm… interesting.” Clone Viper said as she mulled over how they could do this. “The line of sight issue could be taken care of with the magic viewer since it worked for unraveling Jade’s pants… And I do have a LOT of wedgie memories to draw on.”

“S, ow owchie, you, ugh, think it’ll work then?” Clone Jade asked hopefully, not sure how much longer she could endure this wedgie.

“It should work for reigniting my double’s interest and with your double wearing those ridiculous shorts,” Clone Viper gestured at the viewer while she said that, “I can safely say that we’ll be seeing some serious wedgieing before the day is over.”

“YES!” Clone Jade said happily as she reached up to pry off her atomic wedgie… only to once again have her hands sapped away. “ow, come ON!”

“Remember what I said now,” Clone Viper reminded her, “geeks have to ask OTHERS to undo and pluck out their wedgies for them.”

"Not a geek-"

"If you're not a geek... Then how come you're the one with your underpants over your head? And last I checked, Super Moose is a pretty geeky thing to be in to..." Clone Viper chuckled with amusement; "Now, I believe you were about to ask me something?"

Clone Jade bit her lip, mentally debating for a brief moment before ultimately coming to a decision that forced her to swallow her pride.

"Viper... May I please have my underwear taken off my head, and plucked out from my butt?" Clone Jade asked as politely as possible.

“Weeellll…” Clone Viper said slowly, making Clone Jade fidget with both irritation and nervousness. “Eh, why not?” the woman finally said, causing the jade clone’s body to visibly relax, shoulders lumping with tension dissolving as she now expected this to finally end.

Sliding her thumbs under the waistband, Clone Viper easily peeled the elastic back off of the girl’s head and the smol clone sighed with relief as the tension brutalizing her butt crack dropped tremendously. “Uugghhhooohhh… ssssoooo much better…” the kid moaned.

“Now what do we say?” Viper’s clone asked, milking this for everything that it was worth.

Scowling, the smol clone forced herself to keep her tone relatively polite as she said, “Thank you.”

“Good. Now show me your butt so that I can get to plucking.” Clone Viper told the girl, earning a fierce blush from Clone Jade as the kid got on her hands and knees on the couch, her butt facing the thief.

"All right, now hold still... This is gonna sting quite a bit..." Clone Viper said as she reached her arm out.

Her skilled, experienced fingers smoothly gripped onto the very seat of the panties currently still crammed up Clone Jade's butt crack, the girl blushing from the feeling of the older clone's nimble fingers brush against the skin of her cheeks.

Soon, the gradual process of sliding the material out.

Having some fun, Clone Viper first started with a small plucking motion, making the Jade Clone’s body twitch and causing her to let out an embarrassing, “Myyghhh!” Her butt cheeks clenched up from the feeling and she shut her eyes in embarrassment.

“No, none of that now.” the woman said before slapping the girl’s butt, creating a loud SMACK sound.

“YEEEK!” the smol clone’s head lifted up and her eyes to open up wide.

“Now, unclench so that I can get back to getting these out of your butt.” Clone Viper instructed her.

Nodding, the Jade clone let out a meek “O-okay…”

Feeling those cheeks unclench as Clone Jade buried her face I the couch cushions out of embarrassment, Clone Viper got back to work plucking those underoos out.

At this point, this whole, entire moment may as well have been a pain staking, precision filled process that Clone Jade was experiencing.

If the sofa was the surgical table, then the fingernails of the experienced thief were more or less either the scalpel or the pliers.

For the most part, Clone Jade was under the impression that five hours were passing, given the arduous task and all.

In reality though, the entire process only took a minute and a half, and that was partly because Clone Viper deliberately dragged out the process to further torment Clone Jade. The thief finished plucking out the last bit of cotton with a standard, “Aaaannnnd.. there… we… GO!”

A breath leaving her, Jade’s clone proceeded to collapse her body down onto the sofa as Viper’s clone helped straighten out her panties across her but. “Uuughhhh… my goosshhh… That was TORTURE!” Physically, getting the wedgie out had only been considerably uncomfortable.

Mentally, however, it had been an agonizingly shameful experience.

Clone Viper chuckled at this. “Heh, getting your bubble butt dewedgied is torture? Hehehaha, seriously, how is it that you’ve convinced yourself you’re not a geek? You seem like you’d be the queen geek to me.”

The ironic thing is that she (or at least the original anyway) did become a queen of sorts at some point.

Clone Jade grumbled to herself as she dealt with the ever slight pain that was still remaining In her butt, still thankful for the cotton to be out of her at least.

“Anyway, I think we better get to work on this spell... The amount of ingredients and preparation’s gonna take a while to complete...”

“Why? How much do we need?” Clone Viper asked while taking the spell book from her accomplice and having a look in it. Seeing the long list of ingredients, the woman whistled. “Looks like I’m gonna have to break out some of my original’s cash here because we’re gonna need to visit some spice shops, a butcher with some exotic meet, and probably a florist unless we wanna raid someone’s garden.”

“Let’s just stick with buying what we need, it’ll be less suspicious looking.” Jade’s clone said while pulling her baggy pants back up to finally cover her underoos.

“Hope the car I left here is still in working order then.” Clone Viper said while going to get the keys and some cash.

Technically speaking, the thief really shouldn’t be too concerned with helping with this. But, perhaps her lack of proper morals had also shifted her priorities to give her more petty interests?

Plus, well... When it came to a heist, the original certainly did get a bit of a thrill from the entire thieving thing. Whether it was the challenge of the heist, the possibility of getting caught or even, more recently, due to her sort of 'Batman/Catwoman' esque relationship with the man known as Jackie Chan. Of course with the latter, it probably helped that she certainly enjoyed checking out that illegally delicious ass of his whenever he wasn't looking.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Clone Viper immediately led Clone Jade to where she had the car parked, ready to carry out the gathering of the ingredients.

“You or your original ever wonder how wizards even figured out magic.” Clone Viper asked as they started driving.

Giving her a deadpan look, Clone Jade asked, “Do either of me look like the type to think about that sorta stuff?”

“Well, you’re both pretty geeky.” Clone Viper noted.

“Are not!” Clone Jade retorted defensively.

“Really, you STILL think that?” If the thief wasn’t driving, she’d have given Jade’s clone a look of disbelief. “Okay, let’s tell a moment and look past your dorky underoos and how easily wedgied your bubble butt is.”

“It’s not a-!”

“You can be in denial about that later.” Viper’s clone interrupted before continuing. “Now, going off of your original, let’s review what we know about you: you wanna learn magic, you seek out fantasy adventures everywhere, area good girl at heart, and while you are legitimately helpful you also have in inflated view of your capabilities.” She summarized. “Combine all of that with your dorky underoos and you are a MASSIVE geek. Which is fine and all but you should really admit it.”

Clone Jade's eyes widening, her jaw dropping, and the clear sign that she had little to no way to retort to everything that was said to her.

Clone Viper wished she had a way to preserve the priceless look on Clone Jade's face, though driving the car more or less made that next to impossible at the moment. Still, it was amazing just how much of a truth bomb was dropped.

Clone Jade, in the meantime, was trying her very hardest to recover, though it was harder than one would expect.

Eventually, she was reduced to saying that, “Y-yeah, well, uh, it take one to know one!”

Slowing the car down a bit for safety, Clone Viper gave the Jade clone a sideways glance and asked, “Really, THAT is your comeback?”

“Um… yeah…” Clone Jade replied nervously, clearly worried that she’d just walked into another trap.

Eyes going back to the road, Clone Viper said, “Right, then I guess we can add your lame dissing skills to the list of things that make you a geek.”

“Oh come ON! Just give me a chance to think of something good!” the smol clone pleaded.

“Pleading for more time to come up with an insult? Wow, I think you’ve just hit new levels of dorkiness.” Clone Viper said, her voice sounded legitimately amazed as she said, “That’s actually impressive.”

Clone Jade gave out a huff of great annoyance at being bested in their little exchange, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"Oh not to worry... I'm sure with time you'll come to accept it..." Clone Viper chuckled as she used one hand to pat the girl on the head while using the other to keep a steady grip on the steering wheel.

"Yeah right..." Clone Jade muttered as she sat there, just wanting the gathering of the ingredients to be over and done with already.

Then she could get on with her revenge on the original Jade.

And as luck would have it, Viper was pulling over at a florist’s place right now. “Anyways, all teasing aside, let’s see what we can find here.”

-

“So, that’s 2 daffodils and two sunflowers.” Viper’s clone said before asking, “Now what?”

“Which is closer, the exotic butcher’s place or a store with lots of spices?” Clone Jade asked.

“The butcher’s place it is.” the woman answered.

-

“So, to be clear, you’re sure you want alligator meat?” the butcher asked. “I won’t complain about a sale but this looks like a lot for a lithe woman and a small child.”

“Trust me, we need it.” Viper’s clone said. “We’re having a little party.”

The butcher looked at Clone Viper like she's grown a second head and sprouted a tail, especially given that most parties didn't usually have alligator meat as a treat. Still, he wasn't one to turn down a customer when it came a business.

~

After the meat had been paid for, the spices were the next to be bought, though the specifically exotic ones would certainly going to be hard to find.

Still, if they were required for the spell, they'd do what was necessary to get them.

Their stolen cash reserves, thankfully, made this process more manageable. The spices were pricey but not to the extent that it at all made sense to steal them. That none of the ingredients were illegal helped as well.

Really, it was surprising how comparatively mundane spell ingredients could be as opposed to what you see in movies, TV, and fiction books. Then again, chemistry was often done with simple enough ingredients as well.

It was when they got back to the safe house, however, that the instructions got a little weird.

“So, for this to work,” Clone Viper began saying, “the flowers and spices get mixed together and then we… cook the alligator meat in them… with the oven?”

“Pretty much.” Clone Jade said with a shrug. “You know, it does occur to me that potions and stuff usually get mixed together in what are basically cooking pots. I guess a spell that you literally cook as a meal isn’t that strange.”

“And there you go again with the nerd stuff.” Clone Viper said with amusement before asking, “Seriously, how does your original NOT have her Super Moose panties permanently pulled up over her head?”

Clone Jade blushed while giving her an annoyed look.

"Probably because most kids know what she'd do to them..." She said with a huff before she and her older accomplice got to work.

Considering that flowers weren't usually grounded up and mixed with spices, it would definitely be weird seeing what the result of that would be. Of course, when they were nice and mixed to a satisfying degree, the two clones knew the alligator meat would likely look even stranger being cooked with it.

Sufficed to say, this was a very accurate conclusion.

The seasoning, when it became more like a juice while mixing with the meat, formed an odd red sauce like substance that ran over the meat. On alligator meat, this gave the odd impression of a burned and mutilated body part… that still looked oddly edible.

“Sssoooo… I’m just supposed to eat this while looking at double through the magic viewer then?” Clone Viper asked while sitting down wit ha knife and fork at the living room table, the magic viewer set up in front of the mand fixed on Viper.

“And think about some of the great wedgies you’ve given.” Clone Jade said. “With any luck, this’ll recall your other’s love of giving wedgies and then she can target Jade.” Grinning smugly, Clone Jade added that, “Then we’ll see if your original can get mine’s panties permanently over her head.”

“In that case, I’ll also throw in some thoughts about how much of a dork you are.” Viper’s clone said while cutting off a bite of the alligator to eat.

“Heh, yeah that- HEY!” Clone Jade gave the most adorable glare at Clone Viper, which had zero effect on the attractive woman, not even making her look from her plate.

It wasn’t clear whether or not if the alligator meat really was that delicious or if it was because the satisfaction of successfully messing with the girl made it tastier... But either way, Clone Viper was surprisingly enjoying the taste of the gator meat.

~

In the meantime, with the original Viper, she was currently busy helping Section 13 with stealing back a priceless artifact that was wrongfully gained.

The heist was simple enough.

Breaking into the penthouse itself had been child’s play, only requiring that she scale up the side of the apartment building with the aide suction cups a la Mission Impossible. A glass cutter got her through the penthouse balcony’s door.

Incapacitating a few guards to get into the top floor office? Manageable with her bare hands, and Section 13 had been kind enough to lone her a pistol that fires tranquilizer darts.

Surprisingly enough, the safe containing the stolen urn wasn’t behind the gaudy office panting. Viper would give the crook credit for a floor safe hidden beneath his expensive rug. Minus 20 points for not picking a model that hid the sounds of its tumblers better.

Just as she finished opening though, the strangest thing happened to her.

Suddenly, Viper was remembering things.

Things from a time more, shall we say, relatively innocent compared to when she had first decided to become the thief she was today.

Memories from grades 6-8, where she had gained a title from the reputation she’d gained through a particular skill of hers.

Boys and girls feared her for this skill, and for very good reason.

Time and time again, she clutched briefs and panties alike in her fists and would YANK up, often pulling on the undergarments of multiple kids at once to get the squealing as loud as possible as cotton flossed their butts. Well, except at the beach or pool.

Then she’d be hiking up their bathing suits to make them squeal.

It had always been so fun to express her control over the other kids like that, especially the annoying ones. She’d eventually grown out of it, doubly when becoming a hero, but she was feeling nostalgic for those times then.

And then, she thought about the little fangirl she’d picked up: Jade Chan. As cool as she tried to ACT, she was a textbook geek at heart in all but the academic sense.

Retrieving the urn from the safe, the thief uttered, “You know, I really should hang out with the runt a little more, I’ll bet I could have a LOT of fun playing around with her.”

And a lot of fun it would be indeed!

Plus, from she recalled what the kid had told her about her fight with her, Jade definitely reminded her of herself at that age even more than she already did in some ways.

Right down to her potential as a thief even!

Perhaps, of course, she could even help Jade work a little on her 'finesse' in this particular skill she had in mind.

First things first though, she had to get this urn out of here!

Which, annoyingly, was going to mean going back the way she came. Thinking about that as she packed the urn away into her backpack, the thief muttered, “Always hate to scale down to leave.” She didn’t have a fear of heights or anything but, over her thieving career, she’d always found scaling DOWN to be much more tension filled than scaling UP.

That she would have to look down so often while doing that didn’t help. They say not to look down for a reason, after all.

-

Watching Viper complete her exfiltration successfully, the clone duo was still grinning at what had happened… Well, they were. Clone Jade stopped grinning when she realized something. “Hey, she called me a runt!”

“You ARE a runt.” Clone Viper pointed out, making the girl pout.

“Uh, whatever.” Wanting to get her mind off of that, the smol clone said, “At least this plan seems to have worked.”

“Like a charm.” Clone Viper said before grinning cheekily as she added that, “And you know, during the brief time where my thoughts were linked with hers, she made me realize another one of your many dorky qualities: you’re a total fangirl for anyone cooler than you.”

"Way to rub more salt in..." Clone Jade muttered.

"Oh relax, you know it's true..." Clone Viper said, ruffling the girl's hair. "Besides, I think it's rather flattering that you think I'm 'cool'..."

Clone Jade had to suppress a grin at the older clone's affection; "Well, I'm still not a runt... Most of the other kids in the other me’s school are pretty much my size..."

"Huh... Is the school not feeding them enough?"

At this, it was finally Clone Jade’s turn to roll her eyes. “I’m starting to think that you just don’t remember what size a kid is supposed to be.” Thinking about it or a second, she then added, “Or that you were just tall as a kid.”

Cloned Viper hummed in thought at that, remember how she did spend most of her childhood a head above everyone else. “Well, I suppose that I can’t deny that.” she admitted before taking another bite of alligator. “Mmmm…. By the way, you should try this. It’s really good.”

Glancing at the cooked lizard, the smol clone said, “Well, I have always to try eating a dangerous animal.” It had always just seemed like a cool thing to do. “Let me get a fork.”

-

Meanwhile, still wearing the extra tight yellow shorts she had gotten from the lost and found, the original Jade was grumbling to herself as school ended for the day.

And quite frankly, she was BEYOND glad that it ended for the day. She was getting more than a bit sick having to deal with the students that were too dumb to realize that mocking her was a bad idea.

Plus, once she got home, she'd be able to change into a pair of decent pants that DIDN'T make her feel like she was wearing a thong.

Hopefully, after homework was done, she could use her downtime to figure out how her pants were 'mysteriously' unraveled during recess.

“I refuse to believe that they just got caught on something and unraveled.” she muttered frustratedly. “Not only would that be dumb, I’m pretty sure that it’s impossible for-”

*HONK, HONK*

“Need a ride, kiddo.” a familiar voice asked.

Turning to her right, Jade was greeted by the sight of Viper in a sports car with the top down, still wearing her mission gear. “Viper!” the girl exclaimed while approaching the vehicle. “So glad to see you.”

“I’m sure you are. After all,” the thief’s eyes lowered down to Jade’s yellow shorts, “you’re probably getting a vicious wedgie with ever step you take in those tiny things.”

Jade’s face gained a pink glow of embarrassment at that statement. “Uuuhh, n-no, not really.” she lied.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Viper asked, “Oh? Well, maybe you don’t need a lift then…”

Jade's eyes widened as she realized the mistake she just made.

"Uh, m-maybe you were right about what you just said..." Jade said with an embarrassed grin.

Viper opened the door for Jade, allowing her to get in, though it wasn't exactly easy given the tightness of the shorts the young girl was wearing.

Lifting a leg up higher to step into the car, Jade grimaced as this pulled her shorts even tighter between her legs. “Uurrgghhh… okay, yeah… definitely a wedgie.” She muttered as she got into her seat and started adjusting her shorts.

“What ARE you doing in those things anyways?” Viper asked as jade buckled up while still adjusting her shorts. “The stuff that I usually see you in is baggier, looks like they’re about to fall down with one little tug.”

“They do NOT.” Jade insisted before looking away as she shyly uttered, “And, they sorta… unraveled.”

“…Huh?” was Viper’s reply as she looked at the embarrassed girl with disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm not kidding... I don't know how it happened, but it left me no choice but to get these... Things..." Jade said, squirming in her seat as she tried to keep the shorts from riding up any further than they already were... And that was quite a bit of material in her crack!

"Well... Not to worry, we'll be able to fix that!" Viper said, patting her on the head, right before driving off with the girl.

“Thanks.” Jade said and, glancing around where they were driving, Jade asked, “Where are we going though?”

Shrugging as she continued driving, Viper replied that, “I think we’ll swing by the shop, get you another pair of jeans, then maybe stop by my place for some girl time. I think I might enjoy hanging out with my biggest fan.”

In spite of her shorts still riding up, jade beamed at that. “Whoo! Jade and Viper day!”

Viper got a nice laugh out of that.

-

Pulling up alongside Uncle’s Shop, Viper put the car in park and asked, “Should I leave the car running or will you be in there for a while?”

“You can leave it running.” Jade answered as she got out of the car. “I’ll be nice and quick.”

Viper raised an eyebrow with a cheeky grin.

"Sure you can do that with those shorts on?" She asked.

Jade blushed a bit from hearing this, but quickly nodded, immediately making her way out of the car and into the shop.

Thankfully for her, Uncle was out shopping for ingredients, while Tohru was still meditating as he was told to by Uncle, since it would allow his chi to circulate better.

~

Eventually, after a bit of waiting, Viper saw her little admirer run out of the shop, clad in a better fitting pair of jeans.

Well, better fitting in that they were easier to get on. Keeping them on though, well, those jeans looked ready to fall right off of her waist. Though this seemed to be Jade’s normal style.

Hopping into the car again beside Viper and buckling up, Jade excitedly said, “Alright, I’m ready to go!”

Viper found herself giving the girl an amused look, saying, “From skintight shorts to baggy jeans ready to fall off. I swear, you kids these days…”

Pouting, Jade replied, “Hey, these jeans stay on me just fine.”

Putting the into drive and starting to go, Viper voiced her thoughts on that, remarking that, “Which is something I’ve always found to be just a little bit weird with how baggy those things are. They look like they should at least be slipping down. What’s your secret, hmmm, maybe a large, round bubble butt for them to get caught on?”

"Wh- No!" Jade said, her face turning crimson at the very thought of it.

"Your mouth says no, but your face says yes~" Viper teased, ruffling the young girl's hair.

Jade gave a small huff as she pouted childishly, which made the professional thief chuckle in amusement.

“Really, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Viper assured her little fan. “If you haven’t noticed, I have some nice curves myself. Your bubble butt is just a sign that you’re filling out.”

“I don’t wanna fill out.” Jade grumbled. She was a tomboy. Filling out meant looking more… feminine and girly and soft. All things that she most definitely did NOT want to be.

Viper rolled her eyes at this. “I swear, you just made so many other girls add a whole layer of spite to the envy they already felt regarding your bubble butt.”

“I don’t have a bubble butt!” Jade insisted.

“Riiiiggghhht…” Viper said mockingly and sarcastically, making Jade go from pouting to glaring. Still driving, Viper added, “Look, you should already know how your body is turning out. Didn’t you meet your future self already? How did her body look?”

Jade thought really hard as she tried to remember what her future self...

She definitely had a nice figure in that black suit of hers, similarly to Viper, though she oddly had a slightly smaller waist and slightly bigger hips.

Her eyes then widened in realization.

“Oh nooooooo!” she whined overdramatically while leaning back in her seat as she realized that she was, in fact, going to grow up with a thicc and curvy booty.

Now parking the car at the domicile where she was staying in town, Viper rolled her eyes at the girl’s response, saying, “Well, it sounds like someone just realized that she’s going to grow up with a booty that’ll turn heads.”

As Viper got out of the car and circled around to Jade’s side, the girl remained sulking in her seat, muttering that, “This completely SUCKS!”

“Oh, look on the bright side.” Viper told her while sneakily reaching a hand behind the girl. “With a sexy body, you’ll definitely score some cool points and move a little further away from your geek status.”

Unaware of Viper’s fingers carefully curling around the waistband of her panties, Jade started to protest, “Hey, I am not gee-EEEEK!” And then she was lifted up out of the car in a wedgie.

Eyeing the panties that she was pulling on, Viper said, “That’s funny because I’m pretty sure that getting wedgied in Super Moose underoos is the dorkiest thing I’ve seen in YEARS.”

Clone Viper and her younger companion were laughing at this as they watched from the comfort of their hideout.

"Well, she's certainly not wrong~" Clone Viper said with a grin.

“Heheheh, yeah, I know ri…ght…?” Clone Jade’s tone became more hesitant as she remembered what she was wearing and saw the look that Clone Viper was giving her. “U, I mean…” Giving up on words, Clone Jade tried to run, only for Clone Viper to grab the back of her underoos and YANK her back and up off of the couch in a wedgie. “EEEYYYOOOWWWW!”

“So glad to see that you agree with me.” Clone Viper said while bouncing her young accomplice by her panties while removing her pants.

As this happened, Viper brought Jade into the house after pulling down the young girl’s pants. “Yep, just like a thought a bubble butt.”

“A girl like you should really be getting her panties pulled MUCH more often.” both Viper said at the same time to their smol accomplices.

At this point, Clone Jade was lucky that the mirror/portal being a one-way deal meant that the doppelgänger she was cloned from wouldn't see her like this...

Otherwise, it would more or less devolve into a childish argument over which of the two Jades had the bigger butt while they were being wedgied by their respective Viper.


End file.
